1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connecting electric wires and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle. A wiring harness is arranged in the vehicle for supplying electric power and control signals. The wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires and a connector. The electric wire is so-called a coated wire having a conductive core wire and an insulating cover covering the core wire.
For example, a connector described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-028937 is used for the connector of the wiring harness. This connector includes a connector housing having a receiving chamber for receiving terminal fittings, a sealer for sealing the terminal-receiving chamber, a fixture for fixing the sealer to the connector housing, and an attachment slidably attached to an outer surface of the connector housing.
The connector housing includes a locking arm for engaging with a mating connector.
The sealer is elastically deformable but plastically deformable. The sealer is formed in a plate shape. A plurality of holes is formed on the sealer for the electric wires attached to the terminal fittings. The sealer is attached to the connector housing with the electric wires through the holes.
The fixture is formed in a thick plate shape. The fixture and the connector housing catch the sealer. Then, the fixture catching the sealer is attached to the connector housing.
The attachment is formed in a tube shape. The attachment having a part of connector housing is slidably attached to the connector housing. A pressing button for releasing the locking arm is mounted on the attachment.
In the Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-028937, a downsized connector is disclosed. Canceling a release button can downsize the connector. A lock of this connector is released by sliding the attachment.
Assembling the fixture pressing the sealer makes the connector. Therefore, it is hard to smoothly assemble the sealer to the connector against resilient force of the sealer. The connector described in the Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-028937 is not easy to be assembled.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector and a method for assembling the same, which makes an assembling easy.